


A Fate Like Fantasy

by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOfPenAndPaper/pseuds/ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if I told you faeries were real? Our fantasies, and dreams, not just a figment of our imagination. But of our life, born just like every boy and girl. A life Like fantasy. A fate like fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fate Like Fantasy

Title: A Fate Like Fantasy

Chapter: 1

Summary: What if I told you faeries were real? Our fantasies, and dreams, not just a figment of our imagination. But of our life, born just like every boy and girl.

Rating: M (I could say R, but I’m not sure how far I want this to go)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any other form of ownership you can think of. What I do own is the plot and the thoughts the characters created.

Btw…this is a vampire story, so the sleeping hours are switched. Most of you know this already but I just wanted to put this up to show that I am following the true vampire rule. Humans are awake during the sun hours and Vampires are awake during the moon hours. In this story vampires will be able to go out in the sun, but that does not mean they like it. I will also be using elvish in this story, do not pause in your reading and look up the word, I will be posting a dictionary at the bottom of the chapter, and so if needed-like you can’t wait for the end of the chapter-you can scroll to the bottom and find it. As my elvish names are not actually elvish names*they are two words put together-original aren’t I?-* I will not be keeping them as the full name as in the story. They will once again resume their one word translation.

Plus it’s true fantasy, meaning that there will be faeries, dragons, dwarfs, trolls, elves, and the like. So I hope you like it! The characters sure didn’t! XD

* * *

A light knock echoed around the room and a slight creak showed that the door had opened partially. A child’s head peeked past the large oak door, shining violet eyes reflecting off of the light from the lamp. “Daddy?” a small voice called out into the semi-dark room. “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” came a chuckled reply. “I couldn’t sleep” the small child said. “It is one in the afternoon Kiri” a man with shoulder length mahogany hair said, his bright wine red eyes staring out into the darkness. “I know!” came the child’s whining cry. “But will you read me a story?” she asked hopefully. The elder sighed. “Alright then, and the rest of you had better come in too if you want to hear it better” he said. Two whispering and giggling children ran in, both with mahogany hair and wine red eyes. “I spoil you” he said, stroking the young girls silver hair. Kiri had already sat on her fathers lap and the remaining two snuggled in the remaining room on the chair; waiting to hear what story their father was to tell them next. “Did you know that goblins used to roam the earth?” their papa asked, and the children’s eyes grew wide. “What?” they squeaked out. Their father nodded.

“Yes, and trolls, dragons, dwarfs, and also faeries. They will all be in this story, but it will mostly be centered on elves. Just one in fact. You see, it all started just because a woman’s king wanted a son.”

* * *

Green. Everything to see had a colour. It didn’t matter if it was alive or not, nothing was left without a splash of vibrancy. Vibrant and more beautiful than the last seen. Birds flew in the baby blue sky, as they chirped and chattered to one another; holding an everlasting conversation. Rabbits fed on the small yellow flowers, its whiskers twitching and mouth movements stopping as their black eyes darted to see a deer flash past; it ran in a bouncing hop its tail moving in forceful sways. 

A squirrel nervously crawled down an old dry and cracked oak, its ears twitching, searching for danger as it started to stuff its cheeks with nuts near the base of the tree. Fish flopped about in a small nearby pond, their silver scales shining in the sun. Bee’s and butterflies fluttered around at their own pace, content to watch the world from their own small eyes. All seemed peaceful and full of life in this small clearing, but all was not well within the world.

xox

A crash echoed around porcelain walls. The castle walls in fact. The sound continued to deflect onto another until it reached the guards outside; who in turn flinched. They didn’t dare move, as it only angered the one creating the booming sounds. They stayed there, silent as the sounds screamed into their eardrums. Following the continuous sounds of more crashing, through twists and turns in the large castle and past large closed red wood doors, you could see a man dressed in beautiful satin garments throwing what seemed to be a large overgrown tantrum as a woman cowered off in the corner. “What do you mean you cannot bear me a child?!” he roared.

The female flinched, and she shakily got on her knees, her white and violet robes hung wrung out on her; it was as if she had been handled and thrown. “I beg you my king! Let me pray to the gods! Let me do anything before I disgrace you!” she cried, holding her hands in a prayer as they closed around the area of her heart. She did not want to die, and that was what would happen if she could not give her king a son. The woman gasped sharply as her head snapped to the side hard enough for her to feel the muscles of her neck pull painfully. He had slapped her. The king grit his teeth in full irritation.

“Do what you wish, but do not disappoint me again, _queen_ ” he said, his eyes dark and they showed the queen what would happen to her if she did not bear him a son. And soon.

xox

 Night shimmered around the world, the forest cast in black. The only place being lit aglow was a small torch being carried by a slim hand. The other holding tightly onto a long black flowing cape, and it reached slim feet; its hood drawn over the person’s face. The form ran fast, but quietly not alerting anyone to its presence. The figure ran on for some time before stopping at the entrance of a forest. The figure drew back its hood revealing a woman with silver hair braided down to her waist and violet eyes. Dropping the torch and stepping on it to put it out, she drew back; her light coloured eyes searching. A twig snapping off to  
her left had her head turning in that direction startled.

A slim figure walked out. A male, with shoulder length blonde hair, forest green eyes and pointy ears receding back into his hair. It was braided back just like the woman’s. This man was of elven blood.

He was dressed in pale tan trousers tucked into shin high leather hunting boots. His shirt was as green as his eyes, and a slim belt wrapped around at his hips. He held a bow in his hands and he quickly strapped it around his back. “Highness?” he asked, simply too shocked to ask anything else. The woman nodded and stepped forward. He bowed hastily before looking at her in shock. “Did he finally let you go after all these long years? We must go and tell the village that the queen has returned!” he said excitedly. “No, _AnsrMara_ we cannot” she said. “My queen…” he began. “I am no longer your queen. Call me _AmaRum_ for it was the name I was given” she said, smiling; her beauty flowing through her. “And to you, I was never queen, _Melar_ ” she said, her hand rising up to run fair knuckles across his cheekbones. _AnsrMara_ leaned into the touch before he bowed, dipping his head lower than normal. “You will always be my queen” he replied. The woman guided him back up to his feet. “Then your queen has need of you, you who are most familiar with the runes of healing and prayers” she said. “Whatever you may need of me, it shall be done, my queen” he said. Her bottom lip quivered. “Give me a child” she said. _AnsrMara_ looked at her with wide eyes. “What?” he asked, thinking he heard her wrong. A tear slipped from her eye. “Give me a child” she repeated. “The reason the king cannot keep me with child is because my body was not his to take” she said.

“It was yours.”

_AnsrMara_ looked at her. “What you ask cannot be obtained with our elven runes. Even ones such as powerful as I know” he said, and her lip quivered. “I will do anything” she said. “Anything?” he echoed looking at his love’s trembling lips. “Anything” she repeated. The elf smiled before bowing to her and then capturing her lips in a kiss.

xox

 The queen once again cowered before the king, her head bowed as she dared not look at the furious ruler. Their chamber was once again ruined. Tables turned, vases shattered, pillows tossed and mirrors cracked. “I have told you to bear me a child, a son or daughter does it matter? Someone to rule or marry off is all that I asked of you, or is your elven race not low enough to grace us with your kind?” the king sneered. The queen said nothing, only looked at the floor. “If you will not give me a child, then you are of no use to me” he said as his hand reached out to grab a hold of her hair, wrenching her head back. He drew a small jagged dagger from a sash on his robes and held it to her throat. The queen stared back, fear evident in her eyes. And for the first time she truly felt afraid.

* * *

“What?! How can the story end before it’s even begun!?” Kiri cut in facing her father with a childish pout. The other two nodded with similar pouts on their faces. “Kiri, Esther, and Indigo; be quiet. I don’t quite remember saying ‘the end’ but if you wish it to end I can make it happen” he said playfully. The three children gasped and shook their heads. “Then do you promise no more interruptions?” he said and the three nodded their heads.

“Good, now where was I?”

* * *

The woman gasped as she felt some of her hair give away from her scalp. “I took you away from that retched place you called home, gave you anything you ever wanted; and _this_ is how you repay me?” he hissed. “You are no longer worth keeping around”. His queen gasped something out and he looked at her, the grip he had on her hair loosening some. “I am…with…child” she said breathing slowly to slow her heart rate down. “I was going to wait a while to see if it was true and then tell you” the queen murmured. The king let go of her and looked her in the eye. “You know what will happen if you lie” he said before he walked out of the messy chambers. The queen looked down at the floor. “I know…” she said sadly.

xox

The queen truly was with child, and the nine months seemed to go by quickly as she was kept quite happy. The king’s attitude changed the moment he saw her growing abdomen. Now he was pacing back and forth before the birthing chambers waiting for his child to be born. His nervousness showed on his face as the birthing began. The queen screamed as she held onto the chair, her nails cracked and bleeding from scratching the hard wood. Her legs were held up on one of the nurse’s shoulders as she prepared to guide the child into the outside world.

The nurses wiped her sweaty brow and gave her water, but the worst was not over. The small child continued to force its way through her body and out into the world. “Silver hair and violet eyes, just like its mother” a nurse said. They cleaned the baby off and handed him to his mother. The small child did not utter a single cry. Just stared at her. “He takes after the elves, never speaking unless they want to. My baby, _BaelLafDu Za_. My Zero” she said before she cried out in pain, once again grabbing onto the wooden arms. A nurse grabbed the newborn so he wasn’t dropped. “It seems like you are to have twins my queen. A great honour by the gods” the nurses said. The queen’s screaming resumed, as her other child began to make its way into the new world. “Twin boys, my queen. It seems they are identical”. Its wails began, bouncing off of the walls. One nurse smiled. “Well at least we know it’s healthy” she said. The queen sighed happily, but tiredly. “My other bright future. _DaeSha Za_. My Ichiru” she said kissing each baby on the head. Ichiru continued to wail, while Zero just camly watched her.

_“Noldo nessa er”_ she said in elvish, and the baby just blinked at her before yawning. “You must rest now, we will take care of the young ones” the nurses murmured as they helped their queen onto her unsteady legs. They cleaned her and brushed her sweaty hair before putting her in her bedchambers to rest, the king now at her side. They walked out quietly, before they started to properly bathe the two newborn babies. The king stayed at her side, telling her how well she had done, but still…something at the back of his mind told him that all was not well.

xox

The king walked slowly up a stony path. It wound its way up for miles. Past the mist that shrouded the mountain, he climbed still. Only when he stopped, did his journey end in a small rocky clearing. He looked at the large stones that pointed to the sky. The sky darkened and swirled around the mountain top. Boulders and rocks were rolled in a circle in the middle of the clearing, and a small altar rest between them. He knelt there, and murmuring a few words, he grasped a sharp rock and sliced into his open palm letting some blood drip onto to stone altar. And raising his arms up, the king called out. “Oh oracle that resides on this mountain top, hear my cry and answer them!” he cried out.

_“Who are you, to come and ask heed of me?”_ a woman’s whispery call answered, wrapping around the elderly king. “My sons have been born, I want to ensure that they have a fate worthy of the king’s son” he said, and the wind whipped around him harshly. _“You who selfishly ask this of me, do you know what you call for?!”_ the king flinched at the harsh angered voice of the oracle. “Please tell me!” he cried, bowing down to the vice of power. _“Very well”_ she said. _“But it may not be the answer you are looking for”._ Bracing himself, the king glanced into the small pool of water that appeared under the small pool of blood he had paid to summon her. It mixed with the water; a pink tint was its final form.

_“Your oldest and youngest will lead very different lives. The eldest groomed for a wedding, the youngest groomed for the ending. The eldest will be taken from his home with no permission, and the youngest will not watch for he is who wished it. And the eldest will live his life in the bed of a beast while your youngest regrets it”_

“What do you mean?” the king yelled. “I do not understand!” he cried out in confusion. _“Look you foolish king”_ she commanded as a small form of liquid made shape on the altar. The king looked and immediately wished he hadn’t.

_‘Screams echoed around followed by harsh laughter, with sickening sound of flesh beating against flesh. Yells and screams of ‘no’ and ‘more’ were released from two different mouths, as two bodies were connected ruthlessly. Red eyes flashed, and fangs buried themselves into the body beneath’…_

_“This is what is to be”_ she said. The king stared in horror as the images vanished. “How can it be…?’ he whispered. _“You cannot change it, o’ mighty king”_. “I watched as my son was violated by a vampire, a _beast_ in front of my eyes. What am I to do?” the man wailed. _“All things come to pass, things that even you cannot stop. It is his fate”_ the oracle replied, her voice echoing around the stone room. _“You cannot stop it…”_ and with one more breathy whisper, the oracle’s voice faded to become nothing more than the wind. The king tipped his head back and yelled obscenities to the heavens.

xox

 “Zero let’s play a game!” a child called out giggling. “Ichiru we’ll play hide and seek!” Zero replied before covering his wide violet eyes, his replica going to hide. _“Er…atta…nelde…kinta…lempe…enque…otso…tolto…nerte…kainen!_ ” he chanted in elvish and he uncovered his eyes. “I’m coming to find you!” he called before he took off at a jog. Their father watched from a nearby window. _Zero is already quite beautiful because of his elven blood. He could be groomed for one of our neighboring kingdoms, to insure that we have allies in them. That way, **it** will never come to pass_ the king thought. _But what to do with Ichiru_ his thoughts continued, even after he turned away from his two sons.

 Ichiru squealed and laughed, as his brother ran at him with a tackling hug. They lay in the grass breathing harshly. “Zero?” Ichiru asked quietly. “Hm?” his twin replied. “Promise me we’ll never grow apart” he said. Zero faced his younger brother. “I promise, we’ll never leave each other or grow apart” he said, and Ichiru gave him a blindingly bright smile, before hugging him tight.

“I love you Zero!”

“I love you too…Ichiru.”

* * *

The children yawned, and their father paused in his story.

“Would you like me to stop? You are all tired, I could always finish the story later” he suggested. “NO!” the three protested. “Keep going!’ they chanted. Their father nodded. “But in return, no interruptions” he said, and the three children nodded in agreement and for the second time agreeing that they would no longer interrupt.  “No interruptions” they repeated. Their papa knew better but he continued along anyway. “Hm, where was I?” he said, and Indigo smiled. “Zero and Ichiru were playing in the garden” he said. “Oh yes!” he exclaimed, and the children watched as their beloved papa continued with their story.

* * *

Both children continued to play well after dark, and when their mother called them back she gasped at what she saw. Both were covered from head to toe in a layer of caked on mud. Some of it being dry, while the rest slid off in a big brown blob of filth. “You filthy boys!” she said, “What have I told you about getting dirty?” she scolded. “Sorry _atara_ ” they mumbled, but their mother could clearly see they were trying not to laugh. They weren’t sorry at all. “Oh you infuriate me” she laughed bringing them in for a hug, trying to be careful of her own silk clothes. “Go wash up before your father sees you” she said, and a sad look crossed her face as she watched them run away. “Your father…” she whispered. Zero sighed as he dried his silver hair. “I wish papa would let me cut my hair. I look like a girl” he complained, holding some of his long silver hair in between his fingers. “I think you look pretty” Ichiru teased and his elder brother glared at him. It was now past his shoulders and it grew long for a seven year old. “Why does papa make me wear all those ridiculous clothes. I hate them, they make me feel warm and dried out” he said. “Sort of like a baked salmon?” Ichiru suggested, and that earned a laugh from Zero. “Yes, like a salmon” he replied.

Zero walked over to his little brother and hugged him. “You will always be by my side wont you?” he asked when he felt the other embrace him. “I’ll never leave. Even when father sends you away like a princess” he said, and in retaliation Zero pulled on his cheeks. Ichiru whined in pain, rubbing them when the other let go. A knock echoed from their large bedroom door. A man with brown hair walked in; his red eyes shined at them eerily, though the younger boys didn’t notice it as anything unusual. They were such an unusual colour. “It is time for you to go to the dining hall young masters” he said. It was their butler Kuro. Both silver haired children nodded and proceeded to walk out. Kuro watched as Zero walked out last, his eyes glinting.

xox

“Nooo!” a scream rang out of the castle walls echoing around the gardens surrounding the castle. It was a boy’s. Zero ran screaming and crying, as guards carried his baby brother away. The other was screaming along with him and tears ran down his face, running into his mouth and down his chin and neck. “No, don’t take him away! He’s my little brother!” Zero screamed. “The king has instructed us to dispose of the younger one” they said, though by the tone in their voices, they clearly didn’t want to do it either. _I do not need the younger one Ichiru; he brings bad fortune on me_ the king’s voice rang out in all of their heads. “Zero! Don’t let them take me! I don’t want to go!” his younger brother screamed reaching out his hands. Zero reached too, but before he could grab hold of his brother’s hand, the other guard snatched him up and held him as the other carried Ichiru away, Zero kicking and screaming in the other guard’s arms. Both twins shared a look. “ _Alta toror’_ I love you” Ichiru said looking at his brother one last time just before the palace doors shut, sealing the two away; each on opposite sides.

Zero screamed.

xox

Zero drew away after that. Growing quiet around his father, who ordered it, and his mother who allowed it. He spoke only when needed, and only replied with short sentences. Rarely did he get into a conversation that lasted more than a few seconds. He allowed his father to shape him the way he wanted. He learned to weave and play the harp; and every morning the chefs showed him how to prepare wonderful meals that had even the cook’s mouths watering. He grew his hair out and braided it down, becoming, in a sense the woman his father wanted to sell off. He was forced to wear embroidered kimonos, filled with colour and life. Which his eyes lacked desperately of.

Zero quietly walked out in the garden, the sun shining down on him in a bright ray of colour. A butterfly landed on his shoulder and he looked at it with mournful eyes. “So free, you are lucky my little friend” he murmured as he watched it take flight after a couple of seconds of resting. “Young master, you should not be out here this time of day” a voice said from behind the silverette. All nature activity seemed to freeze. The birds stopped chirping. Zero turned before covering his mouth and slightly coughing. The air was getting to him, and it chilled him to the bone. “I miss Ichiru” he said. “You are working yourself into the ground worrying about him. Wherever he is, I’m sure you are in his mind and heart. Now come inside, eighteen years is not an age to end yourself” the butler said, ushering the silver haired male inside. “Thank you Kuro. You’re always there for me” the silverette smiled softly, before he walked away quietly. Kuro continued to smile until the younger was around the corner. Only then did he let his smile crumple. Sighing, he composed himself quite easily.

When he found the silverette again, the other was plucking at a harp softly. Slowly, so as to hear every note he played, he crept into the room, staying near the door. He watched as Zero muttered to himself.

_Born into this world together, we are one_

_Twins of the same realm as was sung_

_The Oracle of fates had told our father_

_That my brother was not meant to stay_

_Away went Ichiru my baby brother_

_To where I cannot say_

_As we wait until the day when we can finally reunite_

_Twins of the same sad fate_

His fingers continued to skim the harp for a few seconds more. Turning slightly, Zero caught sight of Kuro, and a smile blossomed onto his face. “Were you listening to me?” he asked, and the butler nodded. _Look at me._ Zero stood up and slowly walked over to him, the grace of the woman his father wanted him to be. “This saddening music” his butler murmured, catching a stray strand of hair and tucking it behind a pale ear. _Look only at me._ Zero suddenly looked confused. “Kuro?” he asked softly. Sighing, the butler shook his head. “It is nothing, my head is not on tight enough it seems” he said, and Zero smiled. “It is refreshing, knowing that our most level headed butler can be so day dreamy” Zero said, as he gazed at the other with kind warm eyes and a smile. Kuro returned the smile, hoping that the other couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “Kuro.” The silverettes butler looked at him, a questioning look about him. “I need you to keep quiet about this” he began and Kuro took a step towards him. “I’m leaving” was all he said, and turned around so the butler couldn’t see the fearful tears forming at his eyes. “Why, young master?” he said and Zero whirled around on him, kimono and silver hair snapping fast. “He’s out there! Ichiru! And I have to go find him!” Zero cried. “He’s my baby brother…” Zero buried his face into his hands and sobbed. “So I need you to keep quiet.” They stayed like that for a few moments, letting the quiet seep through the walls and their skin. When Zero finally looked up, Kuro wouldn’t meet him in the eye. Without a word Zero slipped out of the room; not once looking back.

xox

A white horse galloped through the woods, carrying a silver haired male atop. It was Zero, racing through the trees. “Come on Lily” he murmured. “We’re never going back.” As if sensing a lie, Lily snorted at him as she continued to run. “Just you wait Lily. We’ll find my brother and live in the woods somewhere, and you can run free; find some nice grass to eat” Zero smiled as he thought about it. “We’ll never be alone again” he said, just as an arrow flew past his head. Pulling hard on the reigns, Zero pulled Lily to a fast stop. Lily snorted and pawed at the ground, digging up the dirt. Zero looked around wildly in a panic as men dressed in strange garb seemingly came out of the trees. “Well lookey here,” one said. He leaned on one of the trees and leered at the silverette. “And such pretty clothes too…” another cooed. Lily pawed at the ground nervously, snorting in a panic. Zero glared as he petted his beloved horse. “What do you want?” he said heatedly. The men who now surrounded him laughed. “You.” Zero paled from shock. “If you want my clothes I can give them to you; they would fetch a pretty penny” he said, tightening his hands on Lily’s reigns as he prepared to bolt. “Ah, you see we don’t want your clothes” the one leaning on the tree stroked his beard. Zero’s bones locked. _Forest cannibals?! But father told me they were a myth_ Zero began to panic, his breath coming out in gasps. Lily backed away, sensing her master’s terror. Squaring his shoulders Zero shot them all a glare. Standing up from the tree the bearded man walked towards him. “Now be a dear and come with us without a fight” he started to reach up towards the silverette atop the horse; but ended colliding with the ground as he clutched at his nose. Giggling Zero sent them a smile. “My horse is very protective of me, I would suggest that you leave me be.”

His retaliation had the opposite effect of what he expected. The men still standing lunged at him. Lily kicked at them, with a sound of hissing. The moment she broke free of the men she bolted. Zero gasped, clamping down as his horse and trusted friend took off again through the trees; this time in the direction of the palace. “Lily, no…the other way” he pleaded though this time, she didn’t listen to him. It seemed as if she thought the palace was the safest place for him. Zero thought it was too. His hands tightened on the reigns as Lily tore through the trees. What he didn’t expect was for his beloved horse to come to a sudden halt; it sent him trapezing over her head and crashing into a potted plant. Snorting Lily looked to be in a panic as she whinnied loudly before racing off. “Lily!” Zero gasped out, cringing in pain when his side cramped. Dragging himself to his feet, he sluggishly brushed the debris off of his robes. They clinked on the pebbled ground. Sighing Zero looked around. Lily was nowhere to be seen. She had even run off with his bags. It seemed as if fate was trying to tell him something. “I wonder if Kuro knew about the forest cannibals…” Zero spoke quietly to himself as he tip toed down the palace halls. He still planned to escape. He found the butler just as he had left him. “Kuro. They were everywhere! They planned to eat me!” he cried out to the man’s clothed back. “Did they hm? I thought I told them not to harm a pretty little hair on your head.” That was not what the silverette was expecting to hear. “Kuro?” he asked softly, a note of fear held in his voice. His butler turned then, and what Zero saw made him gasp in fear. Clutching at himself, Zero nearly cried. Who was this man?!

Zero backed away, just as he lunged. Zero’s scream echoed around the music room, before it was silenced. His long hair had been unraveled and it covered a portion of his face. His chest heaved as he fought off the attack of his butler. Zero’s wrists were captured in one large hand, and the other covered his mouth. The pounding of feet alerted the raging silverette that the castle guards had heard him. Zero bit down harshly onto the hand covering his mouth. Hearing Kuro curse, he struggled even more. And he gasped when the grip on his hands grew tighter. Zero was gathered into the others arms just as the guards knocked down the door. The king rushed in behind them. “Kuro!” he gasped, “What are you doing?” his question was met with a smirk. “Just collecting my prize, _dear king_ ” he purred out. Zero continued to struggle. Those in the room gasped as their beloved butler changed before their eyes. His hair changed, and grew longer. Already red eyes became an even more bloody red. And small fangs grew from pointed teeth. “You have owed me one to many favors little human king.” The king gasped. “Rido Kuran?” he practically shrieked. “How did Kuran Rido get into my castle?!” the king screamed and the guards murmured to themselves in confusion; and as this happened, the now named Rido and his bundle slowly backed away.

The brunettes hand was still covering the screaming silverettes lips, even as the other continued to thrash. Snapping out of their confusion, the guards once again started to advance, their weapons pointed at the moving man. Zero stilled when he felt something pointed ghost over his jugular. “Don’t move” the one holding the silverette captive hissed. “I have waited patiently for this day to come. When he ripens and freshens into the perfect body” Rido freed one hand and moved it down to grasp in between the silverette’s thighs. Heat flooded Zero’s cheeks. “Right on the edge of boy and man, and no one in this room will be able to stop me!” he growled backing up some more. The king took a step forward, just as Rido took a step back. The vampire’s nails grew, scratching the others neck. Zero gasped and recoiled in the man arms. “Shh” Rido murmured holding the other closer nuzzling his pale neck. Turning back to the others, Rido glared. “He is my prize. The Vampire King wills it” and with that last sentence, Rido turned; and with vampiric speed, bolted out and past the terrace, leaving the father of the boy he had just stolen standing there in confusion. “The Vampire…King” he whispered in shock.

xox

Zero was furious. After being manhandled out of the only place he had called home, the son of a bitch he had called his butler was currently tossing him stomach first onto a horse of unusual size. His stomach crashed against the saddle while they galloped and he knew he would have bruises tomorrow. The breath was knocked out of his as the horse jumped over a rather crudely placed log. Zero wiggled, trying to stay on the fast paced animal. The trees swished by them too quickly and Zero felt himself go green. “Stop” he whispered, and Rido only spared him a glance. “St-stop!!” he croaked, just before his body began to heave. Rido tugged on the reigns hard and the horse reared before stopping. Grabbing his silverette rather roughly, he held back his hair, and watched as the other retched in the dirt. Both elements-water and earth-mixed together, creating a brown slimy mud mixture. When the sounds of his retching ceased; sobs replaced them. Zero turned and looked at the one who had taken him from the only place he had known. “Why are you doing this?” he sobbed, his shoulders shaking. “Just let me go home” Zero continued to cry, his hands twisting in his new rope bindings. Rido smiled, is features twisting into a cruel smirk. “Oh my dear, you cannot go back home. You see, you are going to bear me strong children” he said, playing with a strand of Zero’s luscious silver hair. “The Vampire King’s bride; quite befitting of you.” Jerking away from the grip on his hair, Zero glared his eyes heated.

“Take me back” he demanded, and Rido laughed. His head tipping back as his laughter reached the skies. A resounding smack echoed around the forest, and Zero landed roughly on his side. His cheek throbbed as he picked himself up from the dirt. A hand grabbed at his hair and hauled him back up on the horse. Crying out, Zero was once again placed on the beast, this time in front of his kidnapper. “I only took you away from the place. Isn’t that what you wanted…?” he whispered almost insanely. And once again they were off. To where Zero did not know. All he knew was that his horse and his life was traveling farther and farther away from him.

* * *

The children protested loudly, and their father cringed as it assaulted his eardrums. “What did I tell you about interrupting?” he asked, and the children squirmed under his stare. “But what about…” the children began. “Ah ah ah” their father commented playfully. “This is my story, hush or you will never hear the ending.”

* * *

The palace was in chaos. Guards running every which direction, preparing to go after their prince’s kidnapper. The king sat upon his throne, his eyes distanced from his mind. His son was gone. Most likely never to come back. His worst fears were spiraling out of control. “I thought I had ended it when I sent my youngest away…” he said to himself. Suddenly he gasped, and tearing from his seat he ran from the room. _I just have to have another child to take the throne!_ He thought excitedly. Maybe his plans weren’t ruined after all. Room to room, he ran looking for his queen. She was his only hope, because a royal could only marry once. He stopped in the royals door frame, his face once again drawn in shock and terror. His wife, queen, and mother of his children stood in front of him, a knife drawn. “My _quenat_ is no longer your _yaana_.” With that she drew the knife deep into her body, gasping at the sharp pain before she fell. Her life left her with a soft sigh as her once tense body just…let go.

xox

_AnsrMara_ gasped, his hand flew to his chest as it fluctuated painfully. He collapsed as he struggled for breath. His heart beat like drums inside his head and he gasped again. The others around him struggled to get him to his feet, as his own boneless legs became useless. “My lady!” he gasped out, his eyes going wide before his entire body slumped as he passed out cold. Those around him gave worried glances for their fallen comrade. If what had happened to him was true, then their princess was now dead.

* * *

The sniffling of a child brought her father out of his story. “What’s wrong Esther?” he asked softly as she rubbed at her eyes. “Why did she have to die?” she asked sadly and her father sighed. “It’s grown up problems. Sometimes it’s easier to die than to live on with grief.” Esther hiccupped. “Grownups are stupid” she cried out and her father laughed. “Yes, yes they are.”

It took another couple of minutes to calm the girl down and when she finally released no other tear, her father continued.

* * *

The trees swayed back and forth, whispering to themselves that the queen was dead. Their queen. The elf princess. Leaves fell as they mourned their beloved girl. No bird sung that day. No frog croaked, and no rabbit hopped. It was quiet in the forest of the tree folk.

A young man walked down the quiet paths, his footsteps feathery light. Only turning to look back once to make sure he was not followed, he continued on. Keeping tight hold of the cloak concealing his features, he allowed himself to be pushed as the trees guided him to another man and whispered spells to keep him safe. The elf stopped a few paces before reaching the man. The elf eyed the stranger cautiously. Shoulder length mahogany hair, and blood red eyes. Fair lips and high cheekbones, alerting the elf that he was in front of royalty. “What do you want?” he asked the stranger. “You are in the woods of the forest folk, trespassing warrants death.” The stranger laughed. “And here I have come to offer help” he said. Surprised the elf stepped closer. “And who says that we need help from a…Night Creature, like yourself?” he questioned. Chuckling, the man fixed him with a piercing gaze. “Do you not like the thought of seeking aid from a vampire? A prince no less” he returned the question with one of his own. The elf released his own laugh. “It would seem you are well versed in our way of speak, Kaname of the Kuran’s. Very well, say that I do require your aid, what is your price?” the young elf asked. The vampire smirked, not even an ounce of surprise in him as the other stated his name quite quickly. “I only ask that you sign a peace treaty between our races” he said, and the elf nearly fell backwards in surprise. “What? Can you not arrange it?” the vampire asked. “I…can, but a treaty is a very large price. You would have to something equal of that or greater.” The vampire fixed him with a steely gaze. “What do you require of me?” he asked. The elf let his cloak fall revealing silver hair and violet eyes.

“I need you to find my brother.”

* * *

 

_Tbc…_

Well how did you like this? I guess you could call this a preview of some sorts. Or chapter one. Whatever floats your boat. I just want to see how well this hits off, and if it’s as popular as most of my friends believe it to be, then I will continue. I hope you enjoyed it because it was a bitch-yet very fun to write. Also when I put in my translated words for the Elvish language, keep in mind that I am only translating the words I used in the chapter. I’ll add to the dictionary every time I use a new word.

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper

* * *

 

  **The Elvish Dictionary:**

**A:**

_Alta- Big_

_Ama- Beauty, Beautiful_

_Ansr- Rune_

_Atta- Two_

_Atara- Mother_

**_B:_ **

_Bael- Guardian  
_

**_D:_ **

_Dae- White_

_Du- Crescent_

**_E:_ **

_Er- One, Boar_

_Enque- Six_

**_K:_ **

_Kinta- Four_

_Kainen- Ten_

**_L:_ **

_Laf- Moon_

_Lempe- Five_

**_M:_ **

_Mara- Priest_

_Melar- My Love_

**_N:_ **

_Nessa- Young_

_Nelde- Three_

_Nerte- Nine_

_Noldo- Wise_

**_O:_ **

_Otso- Seven_

**_Q:_ **

_Quenat- Body_

**_R:_ **

_Rum- Meadow_

**_S:_ **

_Sha- Sun_

**_T:_ **

_Tolto- Eight_

_Toror’- Brother_

**_Y:_ **

_Yaana- Temple_

**_Z_ ** **:**

_Za- Royal_


End file.
